


Charade

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille realize they can’t hide their renewed romance and will eventually have to come clean with others
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Charade

“We can’t keep this charade up”Camille said to him 

“Eventually everyone will know”Aaron remarked 

“I think Phillip already knows about us”Camille referred to their secret rekindled romance 

“Take away the word think and you’re right”Aaron says 

“Maybe we’ll tell him when the time is right”Camille replies 

“We have to think of a game plan”Aaron replies d

“Wine and dine him then lay it on him”Camille says to him

“So remember the divorce well it’s been called off”Aaron practiced what he’d say to Phillip 

“Sounds a little weird”Camille saw the pin to he was making 

“I need to practice more”Aaron sighed 

“Well you can keep practicing with me”Camille tells him 

“I could use a drink”Aaron says 

“You and me both”Camille agreed


End file.
